À travers l'écorce
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: À travers l'écorce de l'arbre, il y a ses nervures, des petites veines qui racontant tout une histoire, l'histoire de l'arbre. À travers le caractère peu aimable de Johanna Mason il y a toutes ces petites cicatrices, pas toujours visibles mais qui racontent une histoire, son histoire. [Ce passe après le T.2, spoiler sur le T.3]
1. Prologue

**Titre :** À travers l'écorce

**Fandom :** Hunger Games

**Personnages : **Johanna et un grand nombres de personnages de la saga

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer : **Johanna et ses compagnons appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, je ne gagne rien sur ce texte si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire**  
**

**Chapitre :** Prologue

**Résumé : **À travers l'écorce de l'arbre, il y a ses nervures, des petites veines qui racontant tout une histoire, l'histoire de l'arbre. À travers le caractère peu aimable de Johanna Mason il y a toutes ces petites cicatrices, pas toujours visibles mais qui racontent une histoire, son histoire. [Ce passe après le T.2, spoiler sur le T.3]

**Remerciements :** A Marine, Octavie et Camille qui m'encouragent à écrire, merci les filles !

**Notes : **C'est ma toute première fiction longue et elle me tient très à cœur car Johanna est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup mais qu'on voit très peu dans le roman et encore moins dans les fan-fictions. Je tiens à dédié cette histoire à Marine, la plus grande fan de Johanna Mason que je connaisse, l'une de mes amies les plus chère qui corrige tout mes textes, m'encourage et m'a donner envie d'écrire cette histoire.

* * *

Noir

Le noir. La douleur. Les hurlements. Je ne dois pas céder. Je ne dois rien dire. Je ne sais rien. Les Rebelles ne m'ont rien dit. Pitié. Pitié, pitié, pitié ...

De l'eau. Encore le noir. Un grésillement. Un hurlement. Mon hurlement.

Toujours le noir. Un cri. Un nom. Finnick. Un autre cri. Un autre nom. Katniss.

La lumière. Une silhouette. Non deux, trois, quatre. Des hommes en uniformes. Blancs. Pacificateurs. D'autres hommes en uniformes. Gris. Rebelles. Des portes qui claquent. Des cris. Des sanglots. Annie. Ma porte qui s'ouvre. Une ombre qui rentre. Une main qui me soulève.

- Johanna.

Mon prénom. Mon gémissement. La peur. J'ai peur. Je crie, je griffe, je mords, je pleure.

- Johanna, je m'appelle Gale. Je viens te sortir de là... Je suis un Rebelle.

Un nom. Un visage. J'arrête de griffer. J'arrête de mordre. Je continue de pleurer. J'entends des bruits de pas. Des coups de feu. Je gémis. Des bras me soulève avec précautions. J'hurle.

- Shhhh... Calme toi, Johanna. C'est fini, on s'en va.

Du sang. Des cadavres sur le sol. De la lumière. Trop de lumière. Mon nom. Annie. Elle crie mon nom. Le noir approche. J'ai peur. J'étouffe.

- C'est pour que tu n'aies plus mal. Laisse toi faire, tu es en sécurité.

Je laisse échapper un ricanement. Mensonge. Une aiguille approche avec à son bout, une main gantée de blanc. Je grogne. J'essaye de fuir. Des bras me serrent. Je suis immobilisée. Pas d'eau pitié, pas d'eau ...

L'aiguille pique mon bras. Je me sens partir. Mon corps ramollit. Le noir arrive, m'enveloppe. Une voix murmure, rassure, me berce.

* * *

Voici donc le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je posterais le premier chapitre vendredi, quelques reviews serraient les bienvenues et ce serrait un super cadeau d'anniversaire :3

Et j'aimerais m'excuser pour les lecteurs de mes séries "5 mots 1 histoire" qui m'ont rappeler mon retard par MP, je rattraperais ça dès que possible mais pour l'instant les textes ne sont pas encore corriger il faudra donc attendre ce week-end :/


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre : **À travers l'écorce

**Disclaimer : **Johanna et ses compagnons appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, je ne gagne rien sur ce texte si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire**  
**

**Chapitre :** Chapitre 1

**Résumé : **À travers l'écorce de l'arbre, il y a ses nervures, des petites veines qui racontant tout une histoire, l'histoire de l'arbre. À travers le caractère peu aimable de Johanna Mason il y a toutes ces petites cicatrices, pas toujours visibles mais qui racontent une histoire, son histoire. [Ce passe après le T.2, spoiler sur le T.3]

**Remerciements : **Comme toujours Marine qui a la patience infinie de me corriger

**Notes : **Bon alors c'était absolument pas prévue que je poste aujourd'hui mais bizarrement, mon ordinateur à décider qu'aujourd'hui internet aller marcher donc bon x) j'espère que ça va vous plaire, les chapitres ce ralongeront au fur et à mesure du recit ;) Enjoy !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Tom : Merci, tu es troop chou *.*

Ewila : Et bien la voilà, encore merci :)

Aude : gnnn, merci chouchou :hug:

Suna : Et bien la voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

* * *

Lumière

Des bips. Encore et encore de bips. Des voix m'entourent. M'oppressent. J'ouvre les yeux. La lumière m'aveugle. Partout du blanc. Sur les murs, les meubles, les gens et même moi.

On m'appelle. Je ne réponds pas. On me pose des questions. Je les ignore. Je ferme les yeux pour retrouver le noir.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Je grogne alors qu'une main ganté s'approche de mon bras. Je claque des dents et la main recule.

- Laissez là tranquille.

Une voix rauque, sur d'elle, un peu chevrotante mais tellement familière. Haymitch.

- Salut Princesse.

Il a du me voir m'agiter.

- Salut vieux poivrot.

Il sourit et s'assoit à côté de moi sur une chaise bancale.

- Tu as l'air en meilleure forme que quand tu es arrivée.

- C'était quand ?

- Il y a une semaine.

J'étais inconsciente si longtemps ...

- On est où ?

- Dans le district 13.

- Comment va Annie ?

- Bien, elle est avec Finnick.

Evidemment, si Annie est avec Finnick elle ne peut qu'aller bien.

- Et le garçon ?

Il grimace, hausse les épaules et marmonne des paroles intelligibles.

- Il a bien morflé lui aussi.

- Ouais, j'ai entendu.

Je ferme les yeux et de nouveau je suis dans ma cellules. J'entends ses cris et ses sanglots tantôt proches, tantôt lointains.

- Je veux voir Fin et Annie.

Il hoche la tête, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je m'en doutais, ils attendent dehors.

Il se lève et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec mes deux amis. Annie court, se jette sur moi, me serre fort, m'embrasse, sanglote, renifle, m'embrasse et ainsi de suite. Finnick s'assoit au bord de mon lit et serre ma main dans la sienne.

- Salut vieille branche, murmure-t-il.

- Salut vieux thon, dis-je doucement. Vous avez l'air en forme tout les deux, ça fait plaisir.

- C'est un peu grâce à toi tu sais, chuchote Annie en essuyant ses larmes.

Je roule des yeux et fixe Finnick. Il comprend, hoche la tête. Je comprend, je souris puis fronce les sourcils. Il grimace et me fait signe d'attendre.

- Annie, tu pourrais aller chercher un médecin plus compétant que celui qui me soigne ?

Elle se lève et disparaît.

- Ils ont modifié ses souvenirs avec le venin de guêpes tueuses, déclara le roux. Il croit que Katniss est une mutation génétique et il a voulut la tuer en l'étranglant.

- hmm ... Embêtant ... Sinon que fais tu de tes journées le questionnais-je en voyant Annie revenir avec une de ces maudite blouse blanche.

- Je m'entraînes quelques heures pas jours pour ne pas perdre la forme et je passe le reste de ma journée avec Annie.

- Chouette programme.

Il me sourit et sert ma main un peu plus fort.

- Je trouve aussi.

La pièce se trouble dès que le médecin me plante une aiguille dans le bras. Je sens les lèvres de Finnick sur mon front et puis plus rien.

* * *

Voili voilou mes petits bouts, si vous êtes sages, que vous laissez pleins de reviews et que je suis motivé (donc si j'ai pleins de reviews :P ) je posterais la suite demain !


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre : **À travers l'écorce

**Disclaimer : **Johanna et ses compagnons appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, je ne gagne rien sur ce texte si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire**  
**

**Chapitre :** Chapitre 2

**Résumé : **À travers l'écorce de l'arbre, il y a ses nervures, des petites veines qui racontant tout une histoire, l'histoire de l'arbre. À travers le caractère peu aimable de Johanna Mason il y a toutes ces petites cicatrices, pas toujours visibles mais qui racontent une histoire, son histoire. [Ce passe après le T.2, spoiler sur le T.3]

**Remerciements : **A Marine, parce qu'elle me corrige et me supporte

**Notes : **J'avais dis que je posterais un chapitre hier mais voyez-vous, j'ai était prise d'une immense flemme, désolée x) Bref, le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le prologue et le chapitre 1, enjoy !**  
**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Sophie : Merciii ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant :D

Tom : Merci :)

Compote : (sympas le pseudo, j'ai faim maintenant xD ) Pour ce qui est du passé de Johanna, je peux te dire que oui, on en apprendra des choses sur elle ;)

Tina : Merci :D Mais par contre je ne suis pas la seule à écrire sur Johanna, il me semble qu'il y a deux, trois fan-fictions sur le site ou elle est le personnages principale ;)

Lirya : J'ai presque 20 chapitres en réserve ^^ En tout cas merci :D

* * *

Morphine

C'est devenue comme un réflexe : le moindre signe de douleur, le plus petit picotement et une silhouette blanche vient apaiser le début de mes souffrance.

Parfois je reconnais d'autres personne que celui qui vient m'administrer ma dose quotidienne de morphine: Finnick et Annie principalement, Haymitch et Beetee plus rarement. Et un jour, une nouvelle ombre dont le nom m'échappe mais que je suis pourtant sure de connaître en venue me voir. On a du réduire ma dose de drogue car je suis assez réveillée pour parler mais surtout, pour avoir mal.

- Alors c'est toi Johanna.

- Possible et toi tu es ... Peeta dis-je en reconnaissant ses cheveux blonds

- Oui, il parait que s'est moi sourit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de mon lit

- Que puis-je pour toi blondinet ?

Il avait l'air un peu hésitant, juste un peu.

- Tu sais, je ne savais pas que c'était toi dans la cellule...

Je ne réponds pas, j'attends la suite.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était toi Johanna Mason.

Je lance un coup d'oeil intrigué à Haymitch, Finnick et Gale qui avec un groupe de médecins armés de blocs-notes semblent aussi confus que moi.

- Sinon je ne t'aurais pas autant plains lorsque tu hurlais.

Je plantes mes ongles dans ma paume et serre les dents pour me retenir de lui sauter dessus afin de lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

- Tu devrais te taire, lui conseillais-je d'une voix étrangement calme. Ce qui s'est passé au Capitole doit y rester mais si tu tiens tant à parler du bon vieux temps...

Il frissonne et se tasse sur lui-même. Il se souvient des confidences qu'il m'a faites lors de notre captivité. Il marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprend pas et je soupire.

- Johanna est très fatigué, nous devrions la laisser se reposer, propose Finnick.

- C'est ça, fichez moi le camps. Hé, n'oubliez pas ma piqûre !

Une infirmière s'approche de ma perfusion et y injecte mon nouveau trésor qui ne tarde pas à me faire plonger dans les limbes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Génial, j'ai une nouvelle camarade de chambre. Ma meilleure amie: Katniss Everdeen. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, je crois savoir qu'elle était dans le deux, pour je ne sais quelle mission mais quand je me suis réveillée, elle était là.

Les salauds commencent à diminuer ma dose de morphine. Finnick dit que c'est pour mon bien, pour ne pas que je finisse comme les vainqueurs du 6 -comme je les envie ceux-là, ils étaient bien dans leur monde, personne ne les faisaient chier-. Je lui dit d'aller se faire foutre. il a Annie, j'ai la morphine. Si on m'enlève ma drogue pourquoi on ne fait pas la même chose pour lui ? Ça le fait sourire. Pas moi.

Ils apportent une nouvelle perfusion à la fille du feu. Je fais semblant de dormir mais je les vois lui injecter de la morphine. Dès que la voie est libre, je lui pique le précieux anti-douleur. Qu'elle ose se plaindre et je lui balance mon poing dans son joli minois. J'ai sauvé sa vie, elle me doit bien ça.

Finalement, une fois réveillée, Miss-je-mène-la-révolte ne dit rien pour la morphine mais je sais que bientôt, elle sortira de l'infirmerie et sans morphine à voler à qui que ce soit je serais obliger de me sevrer. Je comprends mieux Haymitch maintenant.

* * *

J'attends vos reviews avec impatiente !


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre : **À travers l'écorce

**Disclaimer : **Johanna et ses compagnons appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, je ne gagne rien sur ce texte si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire**  
**

**Chapitre :** Chapitre 3

**Résumé : **À travers l'écorce de l'arbre, il y a ses nervures, des petites veines qui racontant tout une histoire, l'histoire de l'arbre. À travers le caractère peu aimable de Johanna Mason il y a toutes ces petites cicatrices, pas toujours visibles mais qui racontent une histoire, son histoire. [Ce passe après le T.2, spoiler sur le T.3]

**Remerciements : **A Marine, parce que même si certaines piquent les yeux, elle continue de corriger mes fautes

**Notes : **Chapitre que je trouve très inutile mais bon, il en faut bien ^^

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Ewila : Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ai plut :D

Compote & Lyria : Mais Peeta est un garçon pleins de surprises :P**  
**

* * *

Échec 

J'habite avec la fille du feu. Génial. Bon ça pourrait être pire, au final elle n'est pas si chiante mais quand-même.

Mes cheveux commence à repousser. Ca ne ce voit pas encore mais quand je passe ma main sur mon crane je sens un petit duvet. Annie à proposer de ce couper les cheveux par solidarité. J'ai refusé.

Parfois Peeta vient me voir, bizarrement depuis sa première visite il n'a plus fait aucune remarque sur notre emprisonnement. On parle de tout de rien, parfois on se tait. Je l'aime bien ce gosse. Le minier vient aussi. Gale, celui qui est venu me délivrer du Capitole. Je l'aime moins.

Comme on passait notre temps à ne rien faire, on à décider avec Katniss d'aller nous entraîner pour être acceptées dans l'armée du 13 -parce que oui, ils ont une armée - et faire autre choses que les plantes vertes toute la journée.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Retour à la case départ: l'infirmerie du District 13. Et dire que je commençait à réussir à me passer de morphine. J'étais sure qu'ils essayeraient de me noyer pour le test d'entrée.

Finnick pénètre dans la pièce. Il est si heureux depuis son mariage avec Annie. En même temps dès qu'Annie est dans son champs de vision il est l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Il s'allonge dans le lit à côté du mien. On m'a dit qu'à son arrivée, Finnick était dans un état mental si déplorable qu'il ne sortait jamais de l'infirmerie. J'ai du mal à croire à ces ragots quand je le vois. Il sort un bout de corde de sa poche et me le tend. Puis, il vient s'allonger sur mon lit, me forçant à lui faire de la place. Je grogne un peu pour la forme puis, mécaniquement mes doigts commencer à réaliser les nœuds qu'il m'a appris tandis que ma tête se pose sur son épaule.

- J'ai essayé Finnick, je te le jure, j'ai vraiment essayé.

Ma voix est calme et pourtant, à l'intérieur je suis dévastée. J'ai ce sentiments d'échec qui me bouffe, je me dégoûte.

- Je sais Johanna, je sais.

Il embrasse ma tête et me serre fort contre lui. J'aimerais pleurer, fondre en larme comme je le faisais si bien lors de mes premiers jeux, pour faire croire aux autres que j'étais faible. Je renifle, frotte mes yeux, essayant par tous les moyens de faire couler des larmes. Finnick me berce quelques minutes, juste assez pour que je me calme.

- Où est Annie ?

- Elle dort. Tu veux que j'aille la réveiller ?

- Non, laisse là se reposer, elle en a besoin, on en a tous besoin.

Je me lève. J'étouffe, l'endroit et trop aigu. Je revois encore l'eau arrivée dans la rue, l'inondée. J'ai l'impression que les Pacificateur viennent de m'arroser avec un seau d'eau avant de m'électrocuter.

- Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

- Quoi ? Johanna, ne dis pas de bêtises, tu ne peux pas, pas dans l'état où tu es...

- Fais moi sortir d'ici !

Mon ami se tait avant d'hocher la tête. Il part discuter avec l'infirmière de garde. Elle est assez jeune et ne semble pas indifférente aux charmes du célèbre Finnick Odair. L'intéressé s'en rend compte également et au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune écervelée disparaît.

- Appuie toi sur moi.

Voyant que je tiens à peine sur mes pieds il me porte jusqu'à la sortie.

- Comment t'as fais ?

- Je lui ai dit que tu te sentais mal et que tu voudrais dormir.. Où tu vas aller maintenant ?

- Partout, nulle part. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais juste me balader un peu.

- Et après tu reviens ici ?

- Promis.

Finnick aimerait m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre mais il me montre son poignet, où il est inscrit qu'il a rendez vous avec d'autres soldats de son unité. Unité où je ne suis pas acceptée. Il part et je me mets à traîner dans la cité souterraine où je vis maintenant.

Je croise mon regard dans une glace. J'ai toujours été blanche mais là, j'ai pris la même teinte qu'un lavabo. Mes cheveux ont, à ma plus grande joie repoussés, et ils se dressent en pointe sur mon crane. Je n'ai jamais été belle mais là, je suis carrément repoussante. Je vois un autre reflet dans le miroir.

Gale s'approche de moi, l'espace d'un instant j'essaye de trouver une réplique qui explique ma présence, une petite pique comme j'ai l'habitude de faire mais rien ne vient. Je pars dans une autre direction, espérant le fuir mais c'est peine perdue car il réapparaît à mes côté. J'abandonne l'idée de le semer et jette un coup d'œil à son poignet. Lui aussi à rendez vous avec le reste de son unité.

Je me tais, il doit savoir ce qu'il fait et, dans le cas contraire, ça retombera sur lui, pas sur moi. Nous déambulons à travers moult couloirs et passons devons moult portes sans se décrocher un mot. Enfin, nous sommes de retour devant l'infirmerie. Une vieil homme à remplacer la jeune greluche et il me place d'autorité dans un lit.

Gale attend est à quelques mètres de mon lit. Je sais que c'est Finnick qui s'est arranger pour qu'il me trouve. J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus, d'aller attraper cet imbécile de rouquin et de lui dire que je n'avais pas besoin de lui mais je le ne fais pas. Parce que je sais, tout comme Finnick, que sans Gale, je ne serrais pas revenue ici et que j'aurais fait une crise. La jeune fille de toute à l'heure apparaît et branche ma perfusion. Aux regards sévère que lui lance le médecin je comprends qu'elle à dû passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Je lance un coup d'œil à Gale, toujours immobile.

Son bracelet ce met à clignoter mais aucun de nous deux ne bouge. On se fixe en silence.

- Je devrais peut-être y aller, finit-il par dire.

- Peut-être.

Je m'allonge, croisant mes bras derrière la tête.

- Au revoir Johanna.

- Au revoir Gale.

* * *

Bon, rien d'intéressant ici mais ça devrait arriver bientôt, je poste la suite la semaine prochaine \o/


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre : **À travers l'écorce

**Disclaimer : **Johanna et ses compagnons appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, je ne gagne rien sur ce texte si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire**  
**

**Chapitre :** Chapitre 4

**Résumé : **À travers l'écorce de l'arbre, il y a ses nervures, des petites veines qui racontant tout une histoire, l'histoire de l'arbre. À travers le caractère peu aimable de Johanna Mason il y a toutes ces petites cicatrices, pas toujours visibles mais qui racontent une histoire, son histoire. [Ce passe après le T.2, spoiler sur le T.3]

**Remerciements : **Bon, ça peut paraitre lassant mais voilà, un gigantesque merci à Marine !**  
**

**Notes : **Alors pour tout ce qui est des paroles de Katniss, je les ai tiré directement du roman vous pouvez allé vérifier :P

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Kayla7 : Contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite \o/

Non-non : C'est possible, ma correctrice n'est pas imparable ^^

* * *

Maison

Je fixe un point, quelque part sur le mur blanc en face de moi. J'essaye de ne pas sombrer. C'est dur. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais tenté de lutter contre les effets des drogues qu'on m'administrait mais là, je m'interdis de me laisser aller.

Je n'ai jamais aimé dormir. Pas depuis ma sortie de l'arène en tout cas. Je hais ces instants où on ne contrôle plus rien et où notre subconscient nous assaille d'images atroces. Je n'ai plus rêve depuis ma Victoire. Ou du moins, jamais de rêve qui ne finissaient plus en cauchemars. J'avais réussis à oublier ici. Comme si une part de mon cerveau mettait sous clefs tous mes souvenirs. Mais aujourd'hui les barrières ont cédé et je sais que si je dors, tout reviendra. Tous ces instants sombres, ces moments où j'ai souffert, où j'ai voulut mourir.

Je tourne la tête pour voir Katniss venir vers moi. Elle tient quelque chose dans sa main qu'elle me donne.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quelque chose que j'ai fait pour toi. A ranger dans ton tiroir.

Mon tiroir. Je n'ai rien à mettre dedans et je ne vois pas qu'est ce que ce truc y changerais.

- Sens le, me dit le Geai Moqueur.

Je porte le bout de tissus à mon nez. Une forte odeur de sapin m'enveloppe. Brusquement je me retrouve dans la forêt qui bordait entièrement mon District. Je me revois grimper au arbres avec mes amis, jouer à cache-cache entre les conifères, m'endormir au pied d'un arbre. Je revois tout ce que j'ai toujours connu, mon frère qui montait jusqu'à la cime des plus hauts arbres sans jamais tomber, mes soeurs avec qui nous récoltions les aiguilles de sapin pour en faire des baumes, mon père m'enseignant que les arbres étaient plus vieux que Panem lui-même. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour chez moi.

- Ca me rappelle la maison.

Je reconnais à peine ma voix qui semble se briser. J'ai envie de partir, de retourner dans ma maison en bois, dans mon District avec mes amis et ma famille. Je sens les larmes piquer mes yeux et je dois me concentrer pour ne pas pleurer.

- C'est ce que j'espérais. Vu que tu viens du Sept. Tu te rappelles notre première rencontre ? Tu étais déguisée en arbre. Enfin brièvement.

Je pense à mon costume de la parade, pâle copie d'un arbre qui peuple mon District. Snow m'a tout pris, tout ce que je chérissait il me l'a volé. Plus d'amis, plus de famille. Dans mon District les gens me voient comme une pestiférée qui n'apporte que la mort. Je le hais pour ça, pour m'avoir voler tout ce pourquoi j'aspirais à vivre.

- Tu dois le tuer, Katniss.

J'emprisonne son poignet dans ma main. Il faut que ça cesse, que Snow paye pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis.

- Compte sur moi.

- Jure-le. Sur quelque chose à quoi tu tiens.

Elle semble hésiter quelques dixièmes de secondes.

- Je te le jure sur ma vie.

Je ne lâche pas son bras. Qu'est-ce que la vie quand on vous à tout pris ? Qu'est ce que la vie quand on à personne à chérir ?

- Sur la vie de ta famille.

- Sur la vie de ma famille, répète-elle.

Je libère son poignet qu'elle se met aussitôt à masser.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai été prise de toute façon ?

J'affiche un mince sourire, je suis sure qu'ils l'ont acceptée. Elle est forte, intelligente et elle est capable de vaincre ses peurs contrairement à moi.

- J'avais juste besoin de l'entendre.

Je reprend mon sachet et colle mon nez dessus, fermant les yeux. Si Katniss n'est pas stupide elle comprendra pour elle qu'il est temps de partir. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, elle n'est plus là. Je regarde le cadeau qu'elle ma fait.

J'aimerais revoir l'immense forêt qui s'étale sur tout mon district, toutes les sortes d'arbres qui peuplent le Sept. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les sapins, je ne sais pas si Katniss le savait, peut-être est-ce juste dû au hasard ou au fait que le sapin est l'arbre le plus connu et le plus répandu chez moi. Je me souviens des sapins planté devant ma maison.

Je pouvais passer des heures à regarder le vent jouer avec leur aiguilles et caresser leur troncs centenaires. J'avais toujours eu un immense respect pour les arbres, mon père disait souvent que les arbres avaient une âme, qu'ils étaient le poumon de la terre. Je ne comprenais pas trop, mais les paroles remplies de sagesses de cet homme qui embrassait chaque arbre avant de le couper me faisait penser qu'il avait raison. Pour moi, les arbres veillaient sur nous, puissants, majestueux. Ils nous protégeaient à leur manières.

J'aimerais rentrer chez moi, m'allonger dans l'herbe de mon jardin comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Mes parents seraient là ainsi que mon frère et mes sœurs. Mes amis viendraient me chercher pour une balade dans les bois et je n'aurais plus peur ni de l'eau ni du noir. Comme avant.

Je renifle mon cadeau sans réussir à empêcher les larmes de couler. Je veux revenir en arrière, je veux que mon nom ne soit pas tiré à la moisson. Je veux mourir. J'aurais du mourir lors de mes jeux, j'aurais eut moins mal. Quelque soit la douleur qu'on inflige avant la mort, ce sont toujours les survivants qui souffrent le plus. Les vainqueurs sont les véritables victimes des Hunger Games.

J'ai mal. Plus que Finnick même si lui aussi souffre. J'aimerais bien trouver mon Annie à moi. Cette personne qu'on chérit plus que tout, pour qui on est capable de mourir.

Je soupire, la pièce est vide, personne. Dommage, je suis d'humeur à parler de mon ancien moi. La Johanna Mason qui aimait la vie, j'étais aussi facile à vivre que Finnick. J'étais, je ne suis plus. Je ne suis plus rien.  
  


* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, si c'est le cas et même si vous avez détester, laissez une petite review !


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre : **À travers l'écorce

**Disclaimer : **Johanna et ses compagnons appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, je ne gagne rien sur ce texte si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire**  
**

**Chapitre :** Chapitre 5

**Résumé : **À travers l'écorce de l'arbre, il y a ses nervures, des petites veines qui racontant tout une histoire, l'histoire de l'arbre. À travers le caractère peu aimable de Johanna Mason il y a toutes ces petites cicatrices, pas toujours visibles mais qui racontent une histoire, son histoire. [Ce passe après le T.2, spoiler sur le T.3]

**Remerciements : **Bon, ça peut paraitre lassant mais voilà, un gigantesque merci à Marine !**  
**

**Notes : **Alors dans ce chapitre, je parle surtout du couple que forme Annie et Finnick et de la relation de ce dernier avec Johanna, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Sophie : Merci je suis super contente de voir que tu aimes toujours autant :3

Kayla7 : Merci :D

Tom : Ouf, j'ai eut peur, j'ai crut qu'il t'était arrivé un truc :o Contente que tu aimes o/

* * *

Introspection

Finalement, au bout de quelques jours on m'a laissé sortir. J'ai réintégré ma chambre où je continue de m'ennuyer toute la journée. Sans Katniss cette fois.

Finnick a décidé de me tenir compagnie pendant que Miss Everdeen fait je-ne-sais-quoi. Il m'a parlé durant plus d'une heure du trident que lui a confectionné Beetee et je dois avouer que je suis jalouse. Je suis sûre que si j'avais réussis ce foutu examen, moi aussi j'aurais eu une arme. Une hache, bien entendu. Peut-être multi-lames ou alors faite avec un métal révolutionnaire.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison, dit Finnick.

L'espace d'un instant j'ai envie de lui dire que sa maison a mystérieusement brûlée lors d'un incendie "accidentel" et que s'il veut parler de sa maison du Capitole, elle doit être dans un état lamentable mais je ne dis rien, c'est pas le genre de choses qu'il a envie d'entendre je le sais.

Nous avons élu domicile sur mon lit, ma tête est posée sur les genoux de Finnick qui passe mécaniquement la main dans mes cheveux. Tout à l'heure, un type que je ne connais pas est passé devant nous et il nous a fixé d'un air étrange.

Je sais ce que les gens pensent, qu'entre Finnick et moi c'est plus qu'une simple histoire d'amitié. Et c'est la vérité, Finnick Odair n'est pas mon ami, il est bien plus que ça. Au début, j'étais persuadée que j'avais le béguin pour lui. Il est beau, intelligent, il me fait rire, il me comprend, bref c'était le parfait Prince Charmant dont toute les filles rêvent. En fait je crois que j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui. Peut-être même que je le suis encore.

Mais je ne suis pas stupide. j'ai toujours su que ça n'aboutirais à rien. On ne vient pas du même District et même s'il ne se l'avouait pas encore, il était déjà fou d'Annie.

Annie ... ça a toujours été une évidence, dès la première fois que je l'ai vue, lors de ses jeux, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire que Finnick allait énormément souffrir de sa perte. Parce qu'elle allait mourir c'était évident. Elle devait mourir. Pas parce que j'étais jalouse d'elle mais parce qu'Annie, elle n'était pas fait pour être une gagnante. J'ai l'habitude de classer les gens en deux catégorie : ceux qui sont tailler pour survivre, près à tout pour se sauver et ceux qui aiment la vie, qui sont fait pour être heureux dans un endroit où le mal n'existe pas. Annie appartient à la deuxième catégorie tout comme Peeta.

J'ai tout de suite compris que Finnick aussi savait qu'elle devait mourir, il la regardait comme si c'était la dernière fois, il la collait, attentif à ses moindre gestes. Les gestes d'une mourante. Annie était une fille douce. C'est ce qui m'a tout de suite frappé, sa douceur. Elle parlait d'une voix calme et rassurante, une voix qui vous berce comme les vagues. Annie n'était pas faite pour supporter le poid d'une couronne, ni pour tout ce qui suivait le gain de la dite couronne. La prostitution. Elle était jolie Annie. De long cheveux brun caramel, des yeux verts, une peau halée par le soleil du District 4. Elle était belle, Finnick le savait. Il savait aussi que Snow voudrait la vendre. Et Annie était trop fragile pour supporter ça.

Au fond, c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ait assisté à la mort de son tribut. Finnick pensait la même chose même s'il ne l'aurait jamais dit. Elle était peut-être devenue folle mais ça avait eu l'avantage d'effrayer les clients potentiels. Je me souviens bien du jour où elle avait revisionner l'intégrale de ses jeux comme tous les gagnants. La crise qui avait suivie avait fait la réputation d'Annie Cresta renommée la folle du District 4.

- Tu n'as pas envie toi ?

- De quoi ?

- De rentrer à la maison.

Je soupire et lève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux, verts et intenses de Finnick. Il me dévisage calmement, d'une expression un peu rêveuse.

- Si, bien sur que si.

La porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Annie et sans même le voir, je sais que Finnick doit sourire comme un imbécile heureux. Elle grimpe l'échelle et se glisse sous mes jambes, à côté de son mari.

Son mari... Ca me fait toujours bizarre que Finnick soit marié, lui, le célèbre Finnick Odair, connu pour être l'un des plus grand coureur de jupon que Panem n'ait jamais connu.

- De quoi parliez-vous ? demande Annie

Elle a l'air étrangement normale. Oh bien sur, ses yeux sont dans le vague et elle fixe un point qu'elle est la seule à voir mais pour une fois, elle semble consciente de ce qui l'entoure, autre que Finnick bien entendu.

- On parlez de rentrer à la maison, répond le jeune homme.

Annie ne répond rien et le silence s'installe durant quelques minutes.

- Quand est-ce que tout ça finira-t-il ? demande finalement la petite brune. Quand aurons-nous de nouveau une vie normale ?

- Tu as gagné les Hunger Games Annie, tu n'auras jamais de vie normale.

Et puis d'abord c'est quoi une vie normale ? Crever de faim, se tuer au travail ?

- Mais ça ne nous empêchera pas d'être heureux ! dit précipitamment Finnick en me foudroyant du regard.

Il faudrait quand même lui dire à Annie, que la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Cette fille se berce de trop d'illusions. Personnellement, je ne me voyais pas être heureuse dans une avenir proche ou lointain. Peut-être que je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Annie et Finnick le seront eux, ça, j'en suis sur, mais moi ...

Je me lève, il est l'heure d'aller manger l'horrible pâté qu'on nous sert ici, dans le District 13.

* * *

J'espère vraiment que la suite vous plait, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je posterais, je passe bientôt le brevet donc bon ^^


	7. Chapter 6

**Titre : **À travers l'écorce

**Disclaimer : **Johanna et ses compagnons appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, je ne gagne rien sur ce texte si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire**  
**

**Chapitre :** Chapitre 6

**Résumé : **À travers l'écorce de l'arbre, il y a ses nervures, des petites veines qui racontant tout une histoire, l'histoire de l'arbre. À travers le caractère peu aimable de Johanna Mason il y a toutes ces petites cicatrices, pas toujours visibles mais qui racontent une histoire, son histoire. [Ce passe après le T.2, spoiler sur le T.3]

**Remerciements : **Comme toujours un grand merci à ma correctrice, Marine, et aussi à Lou, qui m'a, il faut le dire, engueuler pour que je poste la suite et merci à Sophie pour son commentaire :)**  
**

**Notes : **J'ai honte, Dieu, que j'ai honte, des mois que je n'ai pas poster ! Mais voilà enfin la suite pour ceux (si il y en a) qui suivent.**  
**

* * *

Départ

- Tu es triste que je ne puisse pas venir avec toi, hein ? demandais-je ironiquement

- A un point inimaginable ! mentit Finnick.

En vérité, il est ravi que je n'ai pas réussi mes tests. Je le sais car même s'il ne dit rien, il a peur de ne pas revenir. C'est la guerre, la vraie. L'arène à côté, c'est une cour de récréation.

- Bah, vous êtes l'élite, les stars, vous êtes intouchables, non ?

Je me demande qui j'essaie de rassurer: lui ou moi ? Les deux surement. Finnick m'offre une pâle imitation de son sourire le plus éblouissant. Outch, la situation doit être vraiment grave pour qu'il perde son optimisme habituel.

- En quelques sorte, oui.

- Tu vas revenir Fin' n'est-ce pas ? Avec un bras en moins, borgne et plus moche que jamais mais tu vas revenir ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

- Oui je vais revenir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ment, que, d'une façon ou d'une autre il sait qu'il ne reviendra pas. Il doit se rendre compte que je ne le crois pas car il cherche à me convaincre:

- Je vais tout faire pour, en tout cas. Tu n'en as pas encore fini avec moi ma jolie !

C'est pitoyable. Nous sommes pitoyables. Je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas, il a survécu à de trop nombreux pièges de la part de Snow pour y réchapper cette fois. J'ai envie de lui dire de rester, de lui dire qu'Annie à besoin de lui, que j'ai besoin de lui. C'est égoïste, j'en conviens, mais Finnick est ce qu'il me reste de plus proche d'une famille, il est mon ancre, celui qui arrive à me faire voir le bon côté de chose même quand il n'y en a pas.

- Annie n'y survivra pas si tu meurs.

- Je sais ...

- Et moi non plus ...

Il lève ses yeux qui font glousser toutes les greluches du Capitole. Ses beaux yeux verts qui semblent briller. Peut-être à cause des larmes qui menacent de déborder.

Je sens ses bras m'encercler. Ils sont si forts ses bras. Puissants et réconfortants. Mais aujourd'hui, je les sens trembler.

Finnick est jeune. Il a peut-être survécu deux fois à l'arène mais cette fois-ci, sa beauté ne l'aidera pas, il n'aura aucun sponsors, il sera seul, livré à lui-même.

- J'ai peur de mourir.

Moi aussi j'ai peur qu'il meurt. Je pose mon menton sur son épaule et fixe la porte derrière lui. Une porte blanche.

- C'est normal Finnick.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui. Ca prouve que tu es humain. Avec un coeur qui bat pas comme ces types du Capitole !

J'ai beau ne pas voir son visage je sais que j'ai réussis à le faire sourire. Une voix se fait entendre, je ne sais pas où sont placées les enceintes mais j'ai l'impression qu'elles bourdonnent jusqu'au tréfon de mon âme

Je serre Finnick au point de l'étouffer. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je ne veux pas que la dernière personne qui m'aime s'en aille. On se sépare, enfin il me sépare de lui.

- Veille sur elle, Johanna, veille sur Annie, aussi longue sois mon absence. Promets le moi !

Je sens la panique nous envahir. Dans ses yeux brillent des larmes de détresses. J'ai l'impression de revoir le gamin de 14 ans qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il a le regard un peu fou des hommes qui doutent de revenir.

- Je te le promets. Finnick ! Jure moi de tout faire pour rentrer, jure le moi !

On doit juger les adieux un peu trop long parce que des hommes viennent me chercher. Ils m'attrapent et m'entraînent vers l'extérieur.

J'entend Finnick me jurer et alors que la porte se referme, j'entends ces derniers mots :

- Je vous aimes, ne l'oublie pas et dit le à Annie !

Des paroles d'adieux. Les dernières parole qu'il m'adressera.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous plaisent et pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence (si, si, j'insiste !) je vais aller ajoutée un chapitre à toutes mes autres fics en cours ! Allez hop, c'est cadeau !


End file.
